


In Sickness and in Health

by roguefaerie



Series: Multifandom Drabble 2020: 10 Unconnected Works [2]
Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Access Intimacy, Drabble, F/M, Illnesses, Missing Scene, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: There were ways that their coupling could always shine.
Relationships: Guinevere/Arthur Pendragon
Series: Multifandom Drabble 2020: 10 Unconnected Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838107
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	In Sickness and in Health

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guinevak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/gifts).



She was his queen in so many ways: in name but also because he chose her, actively, in the role. When she was sick abed, and she chose him to be near as her chambermaids were, he knew that she felt for him as he did for her. They were two together, and he could feel his mind quiet, away from the knights or their Round Table.

He did not wish illness upon her and yet if he could comfort her in those moments he relished them, simple as they were in complicated times.

Clasping close, keeping her ever so.


End file.
